


That's My Bag

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Short One Shot, Unilock, kind of, mentions of body parts like toes and fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: accidentally taking each other's bag AU found here: http://genderpunks.tumblr.com/post/76778816278</p><p>Basically what the prompt says: John grabs Sherlock's bag, Sherlock panics because he doesn't want John looking in his bag. Rated teen for mentions of severed toes and fingers, but nothing extreme or graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Felt the need to post this because I haven't posted anything in a while and am feeling guilty. Also, I am avoiding writing a Uni paper I should be working on. So there you have it. Enjoy folks, and comment and kudos at your leisure.

A shout. Fifty percent surprised, twenty percent disgusted, thirty percent confused. The mass of university students around him barely stuttered, only a couple turning their heads towards the noise. Not that Sherlock took much note. He was too busy ass deep in scientific thoughts to notice much around him. He tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack and froze. His mind was ripped from ti's train of thought as he realized that the bag on his back was not his bag.  
Not good. Not good notgoodnotgood. Turning one hundred and eighty degrees, Sherlock craned his neck to see over the seemingly endless sea of people surrounding him. There, about ten feet away, a blonde head bent over a black backpack. Sherlock hastily made his way over, shoving people who were not quick enough to move out of his way. Protests were made but fell on deaf ears as Sherlock beelined towards his target.  
"That's my bag," he spat out as soon as he was within earshot.  
"Do you know what's in here?" The boy exclaimed in a slightly hysterical tone.  
"I am aware what I put in my bag, yes."  
"But- toes. Toes? were those toes?"  
Sherlock let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are for an experiment. Is that all you saw?"  
"You mean there's more?" Said in an incredulous tone.  
"Maybe. It's really none of your concern. How about we just switch bags and call this ordeal to an end?" The boy hesitated for a moment, seeming to steel himself.  
"No, now I'm curious." He stooped down and pulled the zipper on the backpack open further. "I'm John, by the way, John Watson."  
Sherlock reached out to stop him. "Really, don't. And I'm Sherlock Holmes," he added as an afterthought. But it was too late. John had already reached past the biohazard bag containing the toes and pulled forward another biohazard bag.  
"Fingers?"  
Sherlock figured there was no stopping him now and ran his hand through his hair frustratedly instead. "Yes, and there's a section of spleen in another bag there too, if you really must know. Now if you would unhand my bag, I would like to be on my way."  
"Got somewhere to be with suspicious body parts, have you?" John no longer seemed panicked, but instead was more amused.  
"Is something humorous to you?" Sherlock asked coldly.  
"No, no, it's just that you're so calm about having body parts in your bag. Like you do it every day." Sherlock raised his eyebrow. "Wait, do you consistently have body parts stashed in your school bag?"  
"Only when I have experiments to perform. And only when Molly is working as the student lab assistant."  
"Ah, Molly. Your girlfriend then?"  
Sherlock blinked twice. "No. Not really my area."  
"You got a boyfriend then?"  
"Not really my area either. I consider myself in a serious relationship with my studies."  
"Yeah, cool, it's all good. Studies are important. As, apparently, are body parts. So you got any particular plans for those body parts?"  
"Yes, I was planning on heading to the Chemistry building to perform a few experiments on them. I reserved a lab for half an hour from now."  
"Cool. I suppose you want this back now. Unless-" John held out the bag to Sherlock, but stopped when Sherlock interrupted him.  
"Well, my bag is significantly heavier than yours, which contains a scribbler, two-no three pencils and an orange so-"  
"Wait, you looked through my bag but decided to keep it anyway?"  
"No, I simply deduced based on the relative weight and shape of the objects against my back and the fact that I saw that you had three pencils during our class. You sat beside me in Advanced Chemical Ecology, which is when our bags got switched."  
"Amazing," John huffed, shaking his head. "As I was saying before you _so rudely_ interrupted me, would you like me to carry this oh-so-heavy bag to the Chemistry building? I've got nothing planned for the rest of the day. I could help you out too, if you wanted." John added the last bit hesitantly.  
"How much scientific experimenting have you done?" Sherlock asked guardedly.  
"Enough to last me a Graduate lifetime."  
"Wanna do some more?"  
"God, yes."


End file.
